poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Legendary Keyblade War (Seven Light's VS Thirteen Darkness's) Transcripts
Here are the transcripts for Legendary Keyblade War (Seven Light's VS Thirteen Darkness's) Transcripts First Half (Fighting Xehanort & Vrak) Mickey: Are you okay, Everyone? Emerl: Yeah. Thanks, Mickey. (The time spell placed on the room vanishes and Mickey looks up) Mickey: Master Xehanort! We were right about you! (Everyone looks up to see an old man on the highest throne) Troy: So, this is Master Xehanort. Gmerl: Yeah. Master Xehanort: All of this was decided. My fellow villains would welcome me here on this day, when I would return a complete person. It is the future which lies beyond my sight. Emma: Why are you doing this to our earth? Master Xehanort: In ancient times, people believed that light was a gift from an unseen land by the name of Kingdom Hearts. But Kingdom Hearts was safeguarded by its counterpart, the Chi-blade. Warriors vied for that precious light, thus beginning the "Keyblade War." The violent clash shattered the Chi-blade into twenty pieces--seven of light, and thirteen of darkness. And the only real Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness, never to surface again. I once tried to create my own pure light and darkness to forge the Chi-blade, but the attempt ended in failure. In my eagerness, I had lost sight of the correct way to achieve my goal. I acted rashly. I can admit that now. (He smirks) Mickey: What you did back then--your mistakes--changed the destinies of three of my friends! Master Xehanort: Ah, but destiny is never left to chance. I merely guided them to their proper places. The broken boy who failed to be the blade... the misguided master who sacrificed herself for a friend and the feckless youth who became my new vessel. Emerl: Mickey, you knew about this all along? Spongebob: But why? Mickey (sadly): I couldn't find a way to save 'em. But I wanted to believe that their sacrifice stopped him for good. Why? How was I so blind? I should've seen it, as soon as Maleficent started gathering the seven princesses of heart. Master Xehanort: Yes. They were all my doing. I used the evil fairy to find seven pure lights for me, just as I prepared thirteen vessels to fill with pure darkness. Riku: But you failed. Sora stopped you in your tracks on both counts. Master Xehanort: Yes, he did. That dull, ordinary boy--a Keyblade wielder so unlike any I have ever seen. However, I have not abandoned my ambitions-- the seven guardians of light and the thirteen seekers of darkness. (He chuckles evilly) Mickey: Seven guardians of light? Well, for Keyblade wielders, there's me and Riku and Sora. And my three missing friends, that's six. Then the seventh would be... (He gasps, looking around at the thrones) Mickey: That means...the thirteen seekers of darkness... Master Xehanort: Yes, little king. Perceptive. But Sora and another on your list belong to me now. And that puts you three guardians short. But worry not. All of the pieces are destined to appear. Your seven lights just like my thirteen darknesses, whose final clash will beget the prize I seek-- Master Xehanort & Mickey: The Chi-blade! (Master Xehanort stands on his throne and summons his Keyblade) Master Xehanort: But first, the thirteen darknesses shall be united. All the seats have been filled. And now the last vessel shall bear my heart like the rest! (He waves his hand and Sora's throne rises higher) Mickey: No! Riku: Sora! (They run toward Sora. Mickey jumps, using the other thrones to get to him, but Xemnas slams him against one as Riku is knocked to the ground by Ansem. Sora's throne reaches Master Xehanort's height and he laughs quietly. He holds up his Keyblade, waving his hand over it. It pulses with red energy and he raises it high. With a swift motion, he points it at Sora. Mickey and Riku watch helplessly as a glowing heart speeds toward Sora from the end of Master Xehanort's Keyblade. It nearly reaches Sora before there is an explosion) Mickey: He made it! Xemnas: You! (In a flurry of flames, Lea stands on the throne, holding a lifeless Sora in one hand and his weapon in the other) Xigbar: Axel! Lea: Axel? Please. The name's Lea. Got it memorized? Xigbar: You're not supposed to be here! Lea: Promises to keep. I'll always be there to get my friends back. What, bad timing? (He looks up at Master Xehanort) Lea: You had your perfect little script, but you kinda forgot to write the sequel. Now, let's find out what happens! (Xigbar slams his fist against the arm of his throne) Xigbar: What now, you old coot? Our time is up! (Master Xehanort smiles and one of the still hooded members of the new Organization XIII jumps out of their throne, summoning a claymore and aiming at Lea. Lea moves just in time to block with his weapon and the force of the blow knocks the man's hood off, revealing his blue hair) Lea: Isa! (Saïx stares at him with cold yellow eyes, putting pressure on his claymore. Lea jumps away after struggling to counter Saïx's force on his weapon. Mickey uses this distraction to summon his Keyblade, but Xemnas teleports away before Mickey could swing at him. Riku dispels his Keyblade and resummons it backwards in his hand to perform a backwards slice at Ansem, who also teleports away. They both reappear in the air, looking down on them near Master Xehanort. Mickey, Lea, and Riku stand with their weapons ready on the platform below) Riku: Why are you here, Axel? Lea: No, I told you my name;s-- Agh, whatever, Axel, fine. Now let's get outta here! Mickey: Right! (Ansem summons his Guardian, who rushes down and grabs Mickey and Riku, as Lea jumps back. Riku struggles to get free before hearing a strange and familiar sound. At the top of the room, a shooting star zig-zags in the air to the sound of screaming and Donald and Goofy appear and fall into Ansem's Guardian, which disappears, dropping Mickey and Riku. Goofy and Donald lie on the floor, dazed) Donald: Were we supposed to do that? Goofy: I think so. (Riku can't help but laugh) Mickey: Goofy, Donald! You saved us! (Ansem, Xemnas, and the rest of the Organization begin to fade) Master Xehanort: We are out of time. Neither the union of light nor darkness has been achieved, and we must all return whence we came. But, the gathering of the seven and thirteen is nigh. (Young Xehanort and Riku exchange stares, as do Saïx and Lea) Master Xehanort: Let us finish this at the fated place, once your lights and my darknesses have joined together! Second Half (Rangers & Heroes UNITED) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Crossover TV Series